Kurt-n-Kitty 1
by cheeseyfudge
Summary: This is part two of my ongoing story. And i have a new subplot :P)


disclaimer. x-men is owned by marvel ent. i am using the characters without   
permission, except for Cloe Roman who I just created. yadda yadda don't sue yadda.   
the story is set in the x-men-evolution universe. please read and enjoy.  
i am writing this in wordpad so the text may appear funky. on with the story  
  
()= thought  
{}= telepathic power  
  
  
Recap  
Kitty found out about Kurt's letter. That's about it.  
on with chapter 2.  
  
Chapter 2.  
  
  
Rouge was busy listening to a Type-O Negative cd on her headphones to notice Scott walking down  
the hallway. He waved but shrugged it off, (She always has on those headphones. I wonder if she  
would look up if Peter Steel walked by.) She was humming along to Black No.1 when she bumped   
into a new teacher at the school. "Ah am sorry ma'am Ah should have been watching where Ah was  
going." She said before her mouth shut down. The teacher standing before her was the most beautiful  
woman she has ever seen. she stood at least 5'7 and had long flowing raven colored hair, and  
deep penetrating green eyes. "Apology accepted. By the way my name is Ms. Roman, what's yours?" She  
said as she presented her hand.  
Accepting the hand shake Rouge spoke up. "My name is Rouge, at least that is what everyone calls  
me." And for the first time in over three years Rouge blushed.  
"What a nice name Rouge, well you can call me Cloe unless you are in one of my classes."  
Rouge couldn't help but chuckle at the new teacher's joke.  
(This one will do nicely for the master, I'll have to perform more glamour on her before she   
will be mine.) Thought the teacher as a small glint of her true intent appeared in her eyes.  
  
Kurt met up with Kitty at a large oak tree in the middle of the commons. She perked up when she  
saw Kurt, even though he appeared in his disguised appearance of a 5'5 dark haired student, she   
saw him as the loveable blue elf. Kurt appeared nervous as he stepped up to her. "Kitty, what  
did you want to talk about?" He said as he expected her to rip into to him for writing what he  
did.  
"Kurt I would like to apologize about this morning. I went into your room without permission,   
because I needed to find a pencil. And I read your journal. I shouldn't have violated your  
privacy like that, and I want you to know that I'll never do it again. I also read the last page  
because it was addressed to me. I want you to know that I to love you. But I probably screwed  
it up by doing that. If you are mad I'll understand if you never want to talk to me again." When  
she finished she was nearly on the verge of tears. All he did was put his arms around her and  
held her. "Kitty, I am not mad, and I could never get angry over something so trivial. I am so  
happy that my feelings are out in the open, and that I can finally give you this." He said   
as he broke their embrace. He opened his book bag and pulled out a small red box. Inside was  
a small silver band. "This if a promise ring. Kitty will you be my girlfriend? With this ring  
keep in your heart that you will always have my love."  
"Yes I'll be your girlfriend, but I don't have anything to give you." She said as she took the   
ring and placed it on her finger.  
"You have already gave me the greatest gift of all, your heart." Said Kurt.  
"WOOHOO. You two need a room, My good since when did people actually talk like they live in a  
soap opera. You two X-goons are the biggest saps ever." Said Quicksilver as he appeared in a blast  
of speed and vanished just as fast.  
Kitty blushed as she realized that she now had a boyfriend even though her moment was ruinied by  
that jerk. "You'll always be my fuzzy elf Kurt." She said as she leaned in for a kiss.  
After the kiss, and after Kurt's tongue began to work again he asked, "Can I take you out for  
dinner Friday after work."  
"Of course. You silly guy." She said with a chuckle, "I have to get to class now Kurt, see you  
after school." She gave him another quick kiss and walked off, he was on cloud nine.  
  
  
Rouge entered her World History class only to find that Ms. Roman was at the desk that Mr. Thomes  
Normally sat at. She took her seat and gave the teacher a quick wave before the bell rang. Ms.  
Roman cracked a small smile and introduced herself to the class. "Good afternoon class, my name  
is Ms. Roman. I'll be substituting for Mr. Thomes while he is out for medical leave. Now I know  
that you all are probably not going to pay attention to me because this is the last period of  
the day. So for today this class is a free period, and tomorrow is our first actual class. So   
everyone have fun." The class cheered and Rouge stared at the teacher with stars in her eyes.  
As the class progressed, people were listening to music, girls were talking about what boys they  
liked, and the guys were discussing the latest Jet Li movie. Rouge was talking to the new teacher.  
"Way to win over the crowd Cloe, Oh Ah mean Ms. Roman" Said Rouge as just a hint of a blush  
crept across her skin.   
"Thanks Rouge." (MMmmm this one is going to be a fun toy for the master, only a few more days.)   
As she said that the final bell of the day rang and everyone filed out, except for Rouge who  
gave Cloe a final lingering look and left.  
  
Scott dropped off Kurt at his job at the mall. Kurt worked at Camelot Music. He loved his job.  
After working there for only a month he was promoted to assitant manager. As he finished helping  
a customer find a copy of the Wedding Album by Cheech and Chong, he felt to very delicate hands  
cover his eyes. "Guess who?" Said Kitty  
"The Malkavain Princess of Manchester?" Said Kurt remembering her character from vampire.  
"Good guess dear Brujah. Now when is your break? So you can take your princess to get a Burger."  
"In about thirty seconds dear." Said Kurt as he walked up to his boss to tell her that he  
was taking a hour lunch instead of the usual half hour. As they got to the food court. They  
ran into Jean and Scott waiting in line to see Tomb Raider for the Third time. Kitty grabbed   
Jean to tell her the news. Kurt chatted with Scott about his obsession with Angelina Jolie.  
"Jean, Kurt and I are dating. And for the first time since I found out that I am a muntant, I am  
truly happy." Said Kitty as beamed at just saying Kurt's name. Jean was happy for her friends.  
"Kitty, Kurt is a very lucky guy to have you."  
"No I am the lucky one."  
Kurt was talking to Scott. "Kitty said yes. She has made me happier than the time I glued a clown  
wig to the profs head, and he had to pour paint thinner on his head to get if off."   
Scott couldn't help but chuckle at that memory. "You and Kitty huh? Wow you finally got up to   
nerve to ask her. I'm proud, and I wish the best for you guys." He said as he shakeed Kurt's hand  
Jean and Kitty rejoined Kurt and Scott. Kitty gave Kurt a quick kiss and told Jean and Scott   
good bye as they left to get something to eat.   
"I have a plan for Saturday's game. I am going to make you the sheriff of the town." Said Kitty  
in between bites of her burger.   
"Cool but won't everyone get mad, because I am a 13th gen and I get bumped up to such a position  
of power."  
"Well I am a Malkavain who's a Princess of the town so they won't question such a crazy decision."  
"You are good. And that's why I love you. Oh man I have to get back to work. I'll see you about  
nine when I get home." Said Kurt as he leaned over and kissed her, and ran back to work.  
  
In a room completely devoid of light save for a candle in the middle of the room. Cloe Roman stood  
wrapped in a black cloak. She walked to the middle where a small table in the middle of a pentagram  
stood. She took a small jewel encrusted dagger from off of the table. She cut into her arm causing  
a small trickle of blood to hit the center of the pentagram. "I call upon you dear master. come  
upon this simple offering to you and please great me with your presence." As she said this  
the flame on the candle flickered and became stronger until the whole room was illuminated in  
it's light. A swirl of smoke rose up from the blood. Eyes formed and a disembodied voice bellowed  
out. "SLYPIH DEAR SERVANT WHEN YOU CALL UPON ME, YOU MUST DO SO IN YOUR TRUE FORM BECAUSE THIS   
DISGUISE IS VERY UNBECOMING OF MY FAVORITE BROWNIE." As it said this Cloe changed into a light  
grey skinned creature with long pointed ears and a small set of gossamer wings. "Master I have  
Found someone that you could embody without destroying the host. Her name is Rouge, she is what  
the humans call a muntant and it seams she can absorb power limitlessly."   
"GOOD WORK DEAR SLYPIH, CALL UPON ME AGAIN WHEN SHE IS IN YOUR POWER." Just as it said that  
the candle went out.  
  
  
Author's note.  
I hope you liked this part. I have decided to throw in a subplot with My second favorite muntant  
lady. And I know that I have made references to my fav live action RPG, And if you don't know that  
game or want me to stop i'll take that out of my next part.  
praise/flames  
to be sent to cheeseyfudge@collegeclub.com  
thankies  
EWM 


End file.
